Simplest Entity
by XSkyeStarlX
Summary: A strange dream that is the start of it all. Though it must be her inquisitiveness that actually threw her into the middle of a bizarre family. Where the mafioso lurking in the corners, and some dangerous battles await. How do they expect her to cope with it all without losing her sanity first? ...:OCs:...


**Warning: **Contain OC(s).

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn ©Akira Amano_

_..._

_Simplest Entity ©XSkyeStarlX_

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

The Strange Imaginary Fragment

* * *

_White hazy mist swirled around her. Its form dancing in the air through the impenetrable darkness. The white fog expanded to the far horizon, gradually fading by the distance. She can't hear, smell, nor see anything. This trigger her awareness. _

_Where was she? The last time she remember, she was reading an old journal that she had taken from her bookshelf. The contents had dated back to 200 years ago. But the words were confusing to understand. Phrases cryptically scattered across the weathered pages, as if unwilling to let her uncover a secret that it had been keeping for the past years. It was like a piece of a puzzle. Only the rest of the pieces were lost. Leaving it unsolvable. _

_Her feature scrunched up in confusion. Indeed, she was analyzing the entries of the journal, she can see it as clearly as day in her mind, and then…_ _She frowned. What happened after that? She doesn't remember being trapped in a dark room. She was sure that she did not purchased any dry ice for special occasions; if she ever use them for the said event. Then why is there mist wandering around? Unless…_

_A dream! _

_Her face instantly lit up in realization like a little girl who just opened her Christmas present bought by her loving parents. Of course! Books usually tell a tale of strange dreams that foretell future. If she was right, then, could this be it?_

_She looked around, face growing more despondent as seconds ticked by. The place sure didn't seemed like it. It was not familiar to her in anyway nor did it ring a bell in her head. If it was a premonition, then she should be able to tell where she is. Though, premonitions never did make sense until one interpret it correctly or the events verily played out. _

_She sighed quietly through her nose. Perhaps she had jumped to the conclusion too quickly._

_If it is not a warning from the future, and the dream feels too vivid for her mind, then it's a nightmare? Her eyes darted quickly around the second time. Nothing out of the ordinary, or as ordinary as it can get. No holes, no scary corpses as seen in the movie, no sinking quicksand. The place still retained its mysterious aura and the creepy swirling fog. The only thing that's moving is the mist and herself. What's up with this dream anyway? She never had one like this before. Is it possible for her mind to made up such things? She wasn't even sure if this is a fragment of her mind either! No, wait, before that. She needed to figure out how to get out first. Then she will see to the problems later. But how to start? _

_The incessant train of logic was starting to make her head spins. _

_She held out her hand. The mist immediately wrapped itself around her bare fingers, and the cold air penetrated her skin, leaving her an impression of a smiling ghost in the corner of her mind. She shivered. At least the cold was keeping her awake and alert. Though for what she did not know. But it does its job in snapping her out of the cycle of reasons. Then, something caught her attention. _

_It was her hand. _

_Though faintly, she could made out the shape of the five fingers, curled tightly into a fist, resembling the rock in the typical rock-paper-scissor game. She blinked. Had she unconsciously tighten her fist when she was thinking? She slowly released her hand. Putting no more strain onto the fingers. _

_If she can see her hand, then there must be light somewhere. Where light is lies the exit. But the problem is where it's coming from. If she can find it, she should be able to get out of this place before something scary appear. The mere thought sends a shiver down her back. She could feel the hair on the nape of her neck stands up. And the fear is starting to kick in. She did not want to prolong her stay any longer._

_She eagerly stretch out her arms in front of her, and slowly, but cautiously – in fear of stepping on something and injure herself – walking towards in one direction. _

**~ : : ~**

_She didn't know how long she had been there, or how far she had walked. The time seemed to stopped around her. Making the apprehension to grow even more in her stomach. Although it might as well burst open with numerous butterflies flying out into the darkness beyond._

_Do dreams are always this long? She doesn't know. She doesn't know where she currently is. She doesn't know what she is getting herself into. She doesn't know when this will end. And it scared her. The ignorance of her own circumstances. She didn't like it. She felt restlessness settled inside of her. Urging her to run, run, and RUN!_

_Amidst her musings, a spark appear in the faint distance. Its phosphorescent glow contrast to the black curtain behind it. She stared at it for a while. How come she hadn't noticed it before? Why appear now? Is it the exit?_

_Upon further inspection, the strange glow looked like a ball - no bigger than her fist - and ostensibly floating in midair. She just assumed that it's floating, since her senses seemed to become dull by each passing seconds. She can't determine if she, too, is drifting in the air, encompassed by the vast unknown._

_Maneuvering herself closer toward the strange fluorescent light source, she was, indeed, surprised at her discovery. The ball from the distance had been small, the size of her fist, yet in close range – about 4 or 5 feet or so – its circular formed the size bigger than her own body. Casting its glowing radiance everywhere in the vicinity, as if battling against the darkness for one's territory._

"_What – ?" She started, not believing what she is witnessing. Her heart is bumping faster now, she could feel it._

_Inside the glow, a strange flame is dancing. It embodied a color she had never seen before in her 14 years of living. Its vibrant waves gave of a feeling of warmth and the promised sensation of safety. But when her fingertip brushed against its skin - an action she had done merely out of an innocent curiosity - there was no heat. The flame radiated a pulsating gleam, yet it is not hot. It doesn't feels cold either. There was nothing._

_This strange event intrigued her. How can a fire have no fix temperature? When she touched it, it was like air. Her fingers seemingly went through it without a problem. Is this some sort of an illusion? Something that her mind had randomly made up?_

_How strange. She never had a dream this peculiar before._

_She blinked, trying to snap back to reality. She hadn't noticed it earlier, but there was something that her fingers had made a contact with inside the unfamiliar flame . It feels like some sort of…metal? _

_She stretched her arm further into the depth of the fire, determined to grab the questioning object. She is not going to the mysteries escape now that her interest had pique. With a firm grip, she yanked the metal out._

_Its metal-like coat lay cold against her bare skin. The shape was mysterious to her and exhaust its air of defiance . As she opened up her palm to inspect the object, it suddenly glow orange and charred her skin. Pain shot up to her hand, and alarms ring inside her head. The feeling was like being touched by the iron rods that had just came out of the forge. Her skin appear to be incinerate by the heat, rapidly, intensely. With a startled gasp, she immediately threw the object to the ground. Releasing the hold over the mystic item, glad to be free of the flaming metal._

_However, the pain did not end._

_Instead, it intensify its power ten-fold. She screamed, scratched, and fell down. Willing the anguish that is beating down on her hand to go away. Yet it still persistently clinging on her palm, like leeches hungry for blood. She desperately desired to woke up. To escape this discomfort that the dream had brought her._

_Why did it not stop? Was this a punishment? What did she do? Stop! Stop! Make this go away! She can't take it! Wake up! Please! NO!_

_There was a blinding flash followed her pleas. Its sudden appearance first scared her, but she was starting to feel the pain lessen. Tired and exhausted, yet cheering for the lost, she let everything drift away. No longer care now that the pain had gone. However, a voice somewhere deep inside of her- perhaps her subconscious? - informed her that soon, it shall return. Mercilessly torture her in its glee when nothing will stand in its path._

_Another flash then materialized. Its blanket engulfed the space with white, and for a split second, she had thought it was snow._

Then she woke up.

The pain had completely gone.

* * *

**Published: **January 4, 2013.

**Author's Corner:**

My spirit, which was so high before, now had sunk below the depth.

I'm feeling more despondent and reluctantly to publish it. But it won't do if I keep it in my folder, forgotten by its creator. That would be a pity, and I really don't want that to happen. :/

So! This really was on a whim, I'm not even sure if I should continue, what do you think? This shall include OC(s), so really sorry for those who hate them. I am really sorry. I have no excuses, you guys won't need them anyhow…

For the Mary-Sue problem, I can take care of that. However, sometimes I might stray from the path, so tell me if I do! If you spoil me too much, I can't guarantee a good fic. You all have no idea how much power readers can have on a writer. ;)

There's always room for improvement, thoughts are welcome and appreciate!

Signing out,

~Skye.


End file.
